Family Reunion
by yukikiralacus
Summary: Last preview I'm giving for Love is a strong weapon. Harry gets to see his parents at King Cross.


Last preview I'm giving for Love is a Strong Weapon.

This chapter starts after Harry decides to go back and defeat Voldemort, instead of going on the train.

I really love this chapter so I couldn't wait to share with all of you.

I wrote this 2 years before I posted the story too. 

Let me know what you think!

"I believe Miss Weasley and everyone else should reveal themselves now." Dumbledore said chucking. Harry looked around in shock to see his best friends running toward him.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed with joy. His 2 friends including his girlfriend collided at him, nearly causing Harry to fall.

"Ginny? Ron? Hermione? What are you doing here?" Harry asked confused.

"Well I passed out when I saw you…die…and then I found myself watching you and Dumbledore talk."

(How Ron and Hermione are there…don't know…will know later…)

"Mate, I can' t believe you did that. You're lucky to come back to life, otherwise I would have killed you." Ron joked.

"Oh Harry, I never thought…" Hermione started to say but ended up sobbing.

"Hey let the guy breathe!" Ron exclaimed. Dumbledore chuckled

"So I guess Potters can't resist red heads, huh?"said Jame's voice . Harry froze before he spun around to see his parents coming out to of the train with Sirus and Reamus. After glancing at Dumbeldore, who smiled and nodded his head, Harry ran to his parents as soon they open their arms wide. He ran till he collided with his mother, who wrapped his arms around, somehow different than Mrs. Weasley, in a good way. He fell down on his knees when his father also wrapped his hands around him. He cried with tears of joy as he clutched to his parents.

"Mom , Dad, I love you. Thank you so much." Harry sobbed keeping hold of them.

"Oh Harry, we are so proud of you." Lily said smiling. "We love you so much."

"Son, I'm sorry we had to leave you. I'm sorry you had to remember what happen that night. "

"You have no idea how hard it was to watch you at the Dursleys. I wanted you to so much hearing me shout that I love you Harry."

"Me too. I also really wanted to teach them a lesson for messing with my son."

"James!"

"What? You can't say you nearly lost it too, Lils." Harry laughed.

"I knew you loved me mom. That's why I survived. I think somehow the protection you left me links to how I got through with living at Privet Drive." Both parent hugged their son tighter." You have no idea how happy I was to finally know who you were when I was 11."

"Harry…" Sirius started to say. Harry reluctantly pulled himself from his parents and hugged Sirius. "Harry, I'm so sorry I got myself killed. It hurt so much to watch you blame yourself. I mean not eating and nearly pushing your friends away? I felt really stupid. Especially after James and Lilly lectured me how reckless I was."

"I'm so sorry Sirius. I couldn't help it. I looked up to you like a parent. Loosing you hurt so much." Harry cried as his godfather held him.

"I know. I know what loss feels like. If James and Lily tells me that their death is not my fault, my death is not your fault, understand?" Harry looked into Sirus's eyes and nodded. Then he walked over to Lupin.

"Reamus…I'm sorry about the row we had…" Before he could say anything, Lupin pulled him into a hug.

"Oh Harry, you were right what you said. I already got a lot of scolding from James and Lily. "

"Reamus, I promise I'll be there for Teddy. I'll be the best godfather for him."

"That's all I ask for. I'll be very happy too if Ginny will be his godmother. "Harry smiled then pulled away from the hug and went back to his parents.

"Ginny, Ron , and Hermione, come over here." Lily called them. Harry watched as his friends came over nervously.

"You know I never thought the next generation of marauders would be girls." James said making everyone laugh when Lily remarked "James!"

"You know Ron and Hermione, you remind us about our relationship." James said to the surprised new couple.

"I have to admit I agree with him. Well except the part they it took both of you a while. James already knew from the start, while I denied it for 7 years."

"I have to say it amused me to watch you 2 bicker all the time. I almost thought that Lily possessed you Hermione." James joked. Harry laughed when Hermione's face turned pink. "Lily and I always bicker like that when I slacked off homework, during the year we went out." Ron's face went red and looked at Harry.

"Harry you never told us that." Harry shrugged.

"Well, to be honest, it kind of bothered me when I found out my dad was a prat to my mom and bullied Snape." He looked seriously at his father. "That seriously bothered me dad." James put his head down in shame.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that memory. Sirus and Reamus told me all about you how upset you were. I was angry at first watching Snape treat you horribly in his classes. But Lily did a good job making me feel bad about the way I treated him. He should have never treated you like that. You were not…well you were not like the person I was in school. You were more of a civilized Prongs." Lily nodded in agreement.

"If James was like you, I probably would have dated him right away when he asked me out." Harry and James both blushed.

"Oh no Prongs, you are inferior to Prongs Jr." Sirus joked.

"Not a word Padfoot." James tried to seem upset but burst out laughing. "Honestly Harry after everything you went through, it's amazing how you become such a gentlemen."

"My Harry, a gentlemen?" Ginny said in mock surprise. "Well he is polite and sensitive. But if he really was a gentlemen, he would really bore me to death." Everyone laughed when Harry glared at his girlfriend.

"Geez thanks." Harry said sarcastically.

"The Potter's gift." James said cheerfully.

"So James and Lily, does Harry and Ginny's relationship remind you of your relationship in school?" Lupin asked casually.

"Well, Ginny does have Lily's temper and her fiery red hair." Ginny blushed. "Of course Harry got my good looks , having so many girls having a crush on him." Harry scowled at his father.

"That was pretty annoying you know." James sighed.

"Yeah, I know. In school I was just trying to make Lily jealous….Which didn't work…" Then he looked mischievously at Ginny who surprisingly smirked back.

"I know what you are thinking James. If you mention it, I'm not afraid to use a bogey hex." Even though he was confused what Ginny was talking, Harry roared with laughter when his father's face paled at the threat.

"All right. All right. You win." James said with his hands up in surrender. Ginny winked at Harry.

"You can thank me letter. I saved us from loads of embarrassment. "

"Oh…" finally clicking to Harry and kissed her cheek. "Thanks." (If no one gets it, hint hint Cho)

"You know Harry you are so lucky to have a girlfriend who loves Quiditch. I am completely jealous you don't have to argue about that with… OW!" James glared at his wife for stomping on his foot. Everyone laughed.

"Harry and Ginny come over here." Lily said opening her arms wide. Harry and Ginny obeyed and she hugged them both. "Harry I give you my blessing to marry Ginny. But you better promise me it's after she's finished with her education."

"Actually mom, I was thinking after I finish Auror training and she finishes Quiditch training."

"That is a much better idea. I'm so proud of you Harry."

"Hey, you didn't protest when Prongs proposed to you after school!" Sirus teased. Harry saw Lupin roll his eyes.

"Well I have to admit, I was really in love with this trouble maker." She said messing up James' messy hair."

"I want to thank all of your friends Harry. For being friends with you when you really needed friendship after 11 years of none." Harry's friends nodded toward her. "We love you Harry." Harry felt tears coming out his eyes again.

"I love you too. All of you." He hugged his mother. He felt the others wrap their arms around him . Finally, Harry reluctantly let go of them to talk to his friends who were smiling at him. Hermione ran into his arms to hug him.

"Harry, I would have been upset to lose you. I know I never told you this, but I love you Harry, as a brother."

"I know Hermione. I always loved you as a sister."

"To think Ron thought you had feelings for Harry." Sirus said innocently. Harry scowled at Sirus was being insensitive when the couple's face went red.

"What does that mean Ronald?" Hermione asked in a don't-lie-to-me tone.

"Itwasthestupidhorcrux." Ron said all at once. Harry decided to rescue him.

"Hermione, the horcrux gave him those thoughts. I guess that happen since Ron probably was working up the nerve to tell you his feelings. I mean you and I were close, you got to admit less fighting, but we cared for each other as brother and sister, Ron misinterpret that." Hermione stared at Ron.

"Okay I understood the jealousy with Victor, after seeing you with Lavender…But I can't believe…"

"You were jealous?" Ron asked incredulously. Harry and Ginny smirked when Hermione's face went pink.

"Well….that's when I admitted I had feelings for you. Harry and Ginny knew." Ron glared at them accusingly.

"Don't look at us like that." Ginny scolded Ron. "You had to figure it out yourself. Although I never thought Hermione would make the first move….Usually she has more control on herself."

"Yeah, I mean during war of all times?" Harry said making Hermione's face go pink again.

"Listen, it's not safe with all those deatheaters around me. They can not curse me, however they can kill me if they want. So I'm going to fake my death. I want all you to go along with it."

"Harry, that's not really easy to do." Ron said uncertain.

"Do you want your best mate to get killed?" Ginny asked flashing her eyes dangerously. "And may I remind you the death eaters are holding my arms, so I can't escape!"

"Knowing Voldemort, I don't think he has plans to kill you. He going to make refer to as the devastated girlfriend of Harry Potter." Sirius said darkly.

"Sound like that's what he will do." James agreed.

"So Harry, I guess you have plan?" Lupin asked.

"More like I know what to do not a plan. It seems beating Voldemort isn't so difficult now. "Harry replied.

"Okay, you now have James' overconfidence now. "Sirus commented earning him a punch in the arm.

"Harry, I'm a little lost." Hermione said. "Are you going to use a spell against him? I mean you never said…"

"Let's just say Tom is going to get killed by his favorite spell."

"You're doing the killing curse!" Ron asked shocked. Harry, including Dumbledore chuckled, while everyone gasped.

"Harry, please tell me you are not…" Lily started fearfully. But James cut her off.

"Lily, Harry has to defeat him."

"BUT I DON'T WANT MY SON TO DO THAT SPELL!" Lily shrieked making everyone cringe.

"No, I never want to do that spell in my life." Harry said repressing a shudder." Thanks to Dumbledore's sacrifice, I won't need to use that spell." He said giving his mentor a thankful smile. "Whoever thought after destroying horcruxes, Voldemort made it so easy to defeat him, simply by having the Elder Wand."

Everyone else , beside Dumbledore, starred at him dumbfounded.

"How can Voldemort having the unbeatable wand make it easy to beat him?" Ron asked completely confused.

"I still don't understand." Hermione said shaking her head.

"Lily , Reamus, you both were the smartest students, do you have any idea?" Sirus asked them in a hopeful voice.

"No, I don't know. But I'm relieved my son doesn't have to do that horrid spell. "Lily replied causing the 3 marauders to roll their eyes.

"What about you Remus?" He shakes his head.

"No idea."

"Harry can you tell us what you are going to do?" Ginny asked softly. "You might need our help." Harry shook his head.

"I need all of you to act like I'm dead and fight the death eaters the best you can. No one can killed or cursed horribly because of my sacrifice." Everyone wince at 'sacrifice.' "I'm planning on cornering Voldemort so it's just me and him."

"Son are you sure about this?" James asked. "Sounds risky."

"Don't worry, it's not risky at all. He can't kill me ever again."


End file.
